brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Legostudios34
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administrators' Noticeboard ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article I'm sorry. I will quit. I am new, so I was enthusiastic about editing the wiki. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Kingcjc (Talk) 11:13, September 12, 2010 |} Hey! Hey, thanks for the compliment! You seem pretty cool too! Keep up the great work, and if you need any help I'm always available! See you around! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] [[User:GameGear360/Birthday Card|'One Year on Brickipedia']] 11:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hi and thanks for your edits here, but please read the Brickipedia:Category Guidelines. Thanks! :) 12:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Please don't add the Category:TECHNIC to pages which already have the category:BIONICLE, as stated in the guidelines. Thanks, 12:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::We don't add Category:TECHNIC to pages that have a supertheme that in addition to being of the toyline TECHNIC due to the fact that we do not do the same thing for Category:System. Please do not continue to do so. In addition, I have 135 BIONICLE sets. 12:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Please read above. We have voted specifically against this category being added to BIONICLE sets, and is also against the current category guidelines. Continuing to add this category may result in a block. Thanks, 12:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) HI! LEGOSTUDIOS! If you are the Legostudios of the LEGO MBs, I'm Secret-Laser9-10! You probably remember me! WOOOO! I'm so glad to see someone I know! -- ;) 23:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Your darn right it's me! Nice to see someone I know here, too! Hey, want to be friends here also? Legostudios34 00:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I don't think Rocko or Dude or Gs or anybody else is here, but if I know, i'll tell you! -- ;) 21:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I like your "director" sig. -- ;) 21:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Prices Hello, as you are changing prices on set pages, can you please provide sources for this information, also I suggest you take a look at Brickipedia Policy pages here http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Manual_of_Style and the menu on the top right hand side, Happy editing Thanks Gladiatoring 10:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I will do this from now on. Sorry for any inconvenience. D|Ŗ€ĊŦ0Я User Boxes I'm not sure if this is what you meant , but heres an example of the code to have your userboxes side by side Barnstar Thank you for the Barnstar, but just so you know, you not supposed to edit other peoples user pages. you can leave Barnstars for people on their talk pages, Thanks again :), happy editing Gladiatoring 11:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You learn something new every day. Sorry. D|Ŗ€ĊŦ0Я 19:55, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Legostudios34! Hi Legostudios34! Do you remember me from the LEGO Messageboards with my sig being: SKP4472 Bringing You The Best Since 7th February 2009 Just here to say that I'm glad someone I know is here on Brickipedia. Also feel free to ask questions on my talk page which can be found here. 17:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I remember you too! D|Ŗ€ĊŦ0Я 09:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see. 12:09, February 23, 2011 (UTC)